Chapter 11 (manga)
"Book of Wisdom II" is the 11th and last chapter, excluding the epilogue, of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga. The same chapter has a second part called Book of Wisdom III. It continues the Book of Wisdom story. An innocent girl called Charlotte calls for the Black Biblioprincess. The former changed due to a book and now is developing a meteorogical weapon for the military. Hugh and Dalian are involved in the case when Eric, Charlotte's childhood friend, asks their help.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. __TOC__ Summary Book of Wisdom II Counselor Norman is supervising an experiment. A storm starts as soon as the W Machine is turned on. With the ability to change the weather, the British Empire will regain its power, exhausted after the World War I. After all, it was the sudden climate change that destroyed ancient civilizations, rather than war or plagues. Eric meets Charlotte, entering her room through a window. His face is scratched. He affirms the wound was nothing compared to his wish to see her. She had called for him. Charlotte has a book for the Black Biblioprincess. Inside the Labyrinth Library, two girls are talking. The girl with long hair questions about her names. It’s odd to see her interested in something other than books. Based on the demon of knowledge, Dantalian, the girl with short hair names themselves. Dariane is one of the names. The long-haired girl has a lock and a key hanging on her chest. W Machine.jpg|The W Machine is supervised by Norman. Charlotte and Eric.jpg|Eric meets Charlotte. Dalian and Rasiel.jpg|Dalian and Rasiel inside the Labyrinth Library. Dariane.jpg|Dalian is named by Rasiel. Hugh wakes from a dream. He was organizing a dimly lit room, but stopped for a nap. He finds his grandfather’s notebook, but forgets about it when Camilla appears from the kitchen. After cooking for Hugh and Dalian, she was leaving to pick her mother up at the station. She wouldn’t be back for a while, so she wants them to promise not to eat everything in one go. Dalian just ignores her, apparently in a bad mood. After Camilla is driven away, Dalian fixes sheets of papers with offenses around the staircase. She may be upset because Camilla left them. Hugh hears someone and thinks Camilla has forgotten something. However, the sound comes from a fallen man at the gates. He’s wounded and asking for help. He came to the Disward mansion looking for the Black Biblioprincess. Hugh is driving with Dalian and the man. Hugh provides first aid, but recommends a doctor. The man introduces himself as Eric. Dalian is still showing discontent. Charlotte is the one that asked for help. She is Eric’s childhood friend. He studies at an art college. Eric thinks he won’t have a bright future. However, he sees Charlotte as a genius. Eric shows one of her drawings. It’s a girl with black, long hair, resembling Dalian. Eric shows them an article from the science section of a newspaper. Charlotte wrote a paper incomprehensible to reporters and scientists. It even caught the attention of the government. She has suddenly changed, becoming smarter than any expert or professor. Charlotte fell into the hands of the government and they started an experiment. The security around her is heavy, keeping even her family away. Dalian finds scribbles on Charlotte’s sketchbook. Hugh and Dalian realize Charlotte read the Book of Wisdom. Hugh is confused, since this Phantom Book should be harmless. Dalian affirms there are more people like her and Hugh. Dalian is crying. She says it’s because of the strong wind. Someone is following them. The person shoots the rear-view mirror of Hugh’s car. Eric explains they are being chased by a soldier because the country thinks he stole military secrets. He didn’t mention before, thinking Hugh and Dalian wouldn’t cooperate if he did. Dalian gets angry, saying the soldier shouldn’t be shooting taxpayers. When the basket with the sweets cooked by Camilla is hit, Dalian tells Hugh to open the Library. While he’s driving, she reaches the key on his hand and grabs a Phantom Book. Dalian summons a lightning from the Indra to flip over the car and end the chase, paying their pursuers back for what they have done with her precious food. Her attitude makes Hugh laugh. He has a bad feeling, but he keeps driving. Under a full moon, Hugh and Dalian meet Charlotte at the top of a tower. He’s using a Phantom Book to make him and Dalian float. She’s been waiting for them. She knows about their connection with the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian. Charlotte shows her knowledge about the An immortal wizard, used by Hugh to pass by the security undetected. Hugh and Dalian land on the tower. He notices how the girl didn’t seem in need of help. Someone that knows about the Phantom Books asked Charlotte to called them. Black feathers move in the sky, revealing a floating girl. Rasiel and Dalian haven’t seen each other in a while. Indra.jpg|Dalian uses the Indra. Hugh and Dalian floating.jpg|Hugh and Dalian floating to meet Charlotte. Book of Wisdom III Rasiel lands on the tower. Hugh is not happy about Rasiel changing Charlotte’s life with the Phantom Book. However, Charlotte is happy for obtaining what she wanted for years. She’s holding the Book of Wisdom. Her memory and thinking will improve as long as she touches it. With the book and the W Machine, she could reach her objective of artificially controlling the weather. Counselor Norman brings armed men to surround Hugh and Dalian. He thinks they are spies aiming for the revolutionary equipment. Charlotte says Hugh and Dalian are her guests. She thanks the Counselor for the cooperation but affirms she wouldn’t use the machine as a weapon. However, he answers they are not investing in children’s play. The invention would increase the military power of the country. Meanwhile, Hugh reflects how to handle the situation. It would be difficult to confront so many soldiers, even using a Phantom Book. Charlotte thinks it’s sad how civilization never changes due to wars. A man throws a badly wounded Eric on the floor. The Counselor will do everything to use Charlotte. He’s threatening Eric and her parents. He sees the W Machine as the last hope of the country. Touching Eric’s blood makes Charlotte desperate, even forgetting the Book of Wisdom on the floor. Her scream hurts the Counselor's mind. Dalian says they have seen the same thing happening with Fiona. She asks if that was part of Rasiel’s plan. With an innocent soul getting tainted, the Phantom Book would reveal its hidden power. Dalian suffers when her lock starts to shine. She asks Rasiel not to open the Library. The soldiers are also in pain. The ground shakes. A huge arm comes out from a door next to the tower. Rasiel and the Professor are standing on its palm. She says humans keep making the same mistakes, no matter how much civilization advances. Hugh realizes a void where Rasiel’s left eye is supposed to be. It was the same void found on Dalian’s chest. The lock on Dalian’s chest is also opened. She’s in pain, but pushes the worried Hugh away. Rasiel authorizes the Professor to use a Phantom Book. Dalian cries, explaining to Hugh that there were others guardians and key-keepers of the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian. Rasiel and the Professor are on top of a giant. When the Professor reads the Loge, the giant destroys the top of the tower. Dalian protects Charlotte and Eric with the ''Book of Styx''. Hugh appears next to Rasiel, pointing his gun. He’s also holding the'' An immortal wizard'' to float. Rasiel notices how Dalian changed after having Wesley and Hugh as key-keepers. She became more than a woman with no feelings. The Professor tries to hit Hugh from behind with his cane. The latter blocks the attack with his revolver. The Professor implies that Conrad wasn’t Wesley’s killer. He removes a blade from his cane and cuts Hugh. He falls on the tower. Dalian is worried, but Hugh was protected by An immortal wizard. The others have left the place. Explaining why she has done all that, Rasiel says that a Biblioprincess and her key-keeper should provide knowledge to those who wish it. It’s up to people to decide what to do with the knowledge from the Library. Rasiel sees Dalian as someone arrogant, acting as a God for keeping the Library for herself. She points to Charlotte and Eric. Charlotte had found her parents. Mr. Edgecumbe hugs her. He says Charlotte didn’t need to have talent other than painting. Seeing her happy is the only thing that matters. Eric activates the machine to make the falling snow extinguish the flames. The equipment created by Charlotte was only a way to repeat a scene from her childhood with Eric and her parents. Rasiel says it was a good ending, although the Phantom Book didn’t go beyond the boundary. The Professor opens a portal using a Phantom Book so they can leave the place. The gates opened by them also disappears. Rasiel says they will meet again. She affirms the human heart will always desire the Phantom Books. Dalian feels bad for not telling Hugh about Rasiel. But he remembers about their promise years ago, when Hugh was lost inside the Library. He says Dalian should tell everything to him when she’s ready. Dalian scolds him, but she cannot hold her tears. They decide to leave the place and talk while eating what Camilla has cooked. Trivia * Seeing how Eric was wounded, Charlotte panicked and released the Book of Wisdom power. Dalian mentions that the same happened with Fiona, referring to the events of Chapter 6. References Category:Manga Chapters